With Luck Like Ours
by Ybarra87
Summary: Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth had planned on robbing the Jump City Museum they didn't count on someone getting there before them. That person was someone Jinx felt a connection with. This is a story about how a jinx and a black cat met. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or DC Superheroes.


**This was something that came to me and I had to tell. This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Charles Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the vanquisher of Voldemort. Almost everyone in the wizarding world knows who he is. However the one who no one knows about or at least no one cares about is Harry Potter, the older brother twin of Charles. After all Charles is the one who defeated Voldemort who cares about the one who was forgotten. However what the people didn't know was that it was Harry that was targeted that night not his brother. That would be something that they wouldn't find out for a long time.

Charles grew up spoiled being given everything he wanted and raised by his parents with love while Harry was given nothing while he was raised by the house elves who raised him with love as well and while Harry did love the house elves who raised him he still wanted the love of his parents. Unfortunately it took him a short time to see that they would never love him. When he realized that he decided that if his family wasn't going to acknowledge him then he would get the rest of the world to acknowledge him and he would do it on his own. So Harry then began spending his entire time in the Potter library studying whatever he could. It basically became the only room he was every in. The only time he was out of it was when he was forced to participate in events that had required all of the Potter Family to be at and whenever that happened that's when things always went bad for Harry. Whenever he was out with his family bad luck would somehow always seem to find him like when a follower of Voldemort tried to kill him only for a statue to fall on him or the time when his brother grabbed away the book he was reading only to be cursed the second he turned the page. That incident caused Harry to get in trouble even thought he explained that someone gave him the book telling him it would be something he would like to read only to be blamed by his parents and Dumbledore that he had tried to curse his brother. When it came to Harry's luck it was always so strange whether he would find himself in a dangerous situation to be save by dumb luck to finding himself close to death only for it to backfire on the ones trying to kill him. Harry had no explanation for it but his parents and Dumbledore did and it was that Harry was jealous of his brother and trying to kill him.

Harry had overheard a discussion his parents were having with that senile old man about him when he was seven. He never liked Dumbledore because he learned he was the reason why his parents never paid any attention to him. He listened to Dumbledore telling his parents that it would be best to take seal Harry's magic and take away his memories since he was clearly jealous of his brother and going dark. That it would be best that Harry be placed with his mother's sister never knowing he was a wizard. Harry knew he would be dead the moment he stepped foot in his aunt's house. He had overheard his mother told his brother about their aunt and how she hated everything magic and how she was jealous that their mother got it and she didn't. Harry knew he would suffer for being her child and planned on leaving before they could do a thing to him. The only people he would miss would be the house elves but he knew they would understand why he has to go. Before he ran away he decided to take one last moment in the library. As he looked at all the books there he just began to wonder why he was the only one who had this strange luck when no one else didn't. As he thought this to himself he heard the sound of a book falling to the ground. He went to check it out and saw it was a book that he had never read before. He was about to put it back but felt an incredible urge to read it. He could tell it was very important and began to read it. He was shocked at what it was. It was a diary of one of the first Potter lords. It told him the answers he was looking for and more. Apparently the Potter lord that wrote the diary had exactly the same problem Harry has and it detailed his finding on it. It told him that he was the heir of the Peverell family back then even though the family had died out. Harry had remembered the tale of the Peverell brothers he overheard his parents tell his brother. He had thought they were a myth but now he was getting the feeling the story about them was true. He continued reading the diary as it said they were descended from the third brother. It had stated that how the third Peverell was considered a friend to Death and before the Peverell line died out Death had made it where a heir could still be born. The heir would be a descendant with strong family magic. It would be so strong that they would have a strange kind of luck. The exact kind Harry has. The lord had decided to call it Potter luck for some reason. He explained that he had left this diary behind to the next heir of the Peverell family. While he never took over the Peverell family since he felt it was too much power and their society was corrupt he has found a way to deal with it by tuning it to his magic. He felt that the next heir would grow up in a more corrupt ministry and the Potter family has lost it's way. He wants the next heir to have the proper training to master this magic and lead both the Peverell and Potter family into a brighter future. That this magic was proof of the true Potter heir. The lord then explained that he had discovered there was more to magic than the wizarding world that he had found out that there were muggles who could use magic that they obtained through different means. The Lord explained he had found someone to help teach him how to wield his luck as magic and explained to any heir to take this journal to the goblins in Gringotts and ask for their help. Harry seeing this as a new chance to live his life and asked the house elves to send him to Gringotts which they did.

YEARS LATER

HARRY AGE 16

JUMP CITY MUSEUM

Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth had just broken into the Jump City Museum with the intent of robbing the place. Gizmo had disabled the alarms by shutting it off but making it look like they were still on. They then started to rob the place but the only thing they didn't count on was the fact that someone else there.

"Okay you two let's hurry up and clear this place out before the Titans show up." Jinx told them as soon Gizmo shut off the alarm.

"We know how to do this Jinx!" Gizmo yelled out. "You don't need to tell us how to do our jobs!"

"Well in case you two forgot, somehow the Titans always show up and catch us. I just want to make sure this go rights with out them showing up." Jinx replied.

"Hey them showing up is all on you! You are bad luck after all!" Gizmo yelled out.

"First off all stop blaming me for you mistakes. I know how to wield the power of bad luck and in case you forgot I have control over my power. Second are you sure the alarm won't go off?"

"What do I look like an idiot?!" Gizmo shouted.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jinx asked while giving a small smirk.

Gizmo just let out a growl. "I'll have you know I shut off the alarm while making it look like it was on. They won't have any idea the place was robbed until morning!" He explained.

"Good then let's get started. I want to do this fast and quickly before anyone shows up." Jinx said.

"Uh guys." Mammoth said getting their attention. "I don't think we're the first ones here." He said as he pointed to someone nearby.

Jinx just gave out a small growl as she marched over to the person who had managed to get in before them. "Hey buddy, we intended to rob this place first so get lost!" She shouted.

The person who had got there before them just turned around revealing himself to be a boy around sixteen. He was wearing black battle armor with the picture of a black cat on the chest. He was also wearing a black cat like mask but the three villains could see his bright green eyes looking at them through the mask. "Don't worry I'm leaving." He said. "I got what I came here for so you can have the rest."

Jinx couldn't help but blush from just looking at his eyes. However she wanted to prove herself to be a top villain and wasn't going to let this guy up stage her. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the Black Cat." He replied.

"What are you Catwoman's student?" Gizmo asked.

Black cat just gave out an annoyed groan. "No, I'm not her student or apprentice. I don't have any connection to her at all!" He shouted like he had talked about this topic more than once.

"Then why are you called Black Cat?" Mammoth asked.

Black Cat just gave a small smirk. "What happens when a black cat crosses your path?" He asked.

Jinx just gave a small smile hearing this. "Bad luck comes your way." She replied. "You bring bad luck don't you?"

"Something like that." Black cat replied. "I have it under control."

"Oh great! There's someone else who's bad luck!" Gizmo whined out. "That's the last thing we need!"

Jinx just gave an angry glare at Gizmo as her eyes grew pink and his jet pack started malfunctioning causing him to crash into a display. Black Cat just gave a small smile seeing that. "I see that I'm not the only one who can use luck to my advantage." He said.

Jinx just walked towards him standing a few inches away from him. "It's nice to meet someone with powers like mine." She said. "However we intend on robbing this place so we'll just be taking what you planned on stealing. Hand it over."

"You mean this?" Harry said as he pulled out a red amulet. Jinx just nodded. "Sorry but it's very important that I hold onto it. I can't have something like it falling into the wrong hands."

"Well, I tried asking nicely." Jinx said as her eyes started glowing pink again only for nothing to happen to Black Cat. "Huh? Why aren't my powers working against you?"

"If I had to take a wild guess, I say our bad luck powers cancel each other out so we can't use them against each other." He replied. "Now it's been nice meeting you but I must go."

"What makes you think we're going to let you go just like that?!" Gizmo shouted.

"Because if you guys start a fight with me you'll lose plus it would also get the attention of the Titans." Black Cat stated.

"He's right." Jinx said only to see Gizmo and Mammoth give her an offended look. Jinx just gave a groan as she said. "About the Titans. Let's hurry up and rob this place."

"Too late, they're here." Black Cat said causing them to stop in their tracks.

"How can you tell?" Jinx asked.

"I can sense them." Black Cat replied as he looked at them. "Which one of you messed with the alarms?"

"I did." Gizmo answered only to realize what he was implying. "Are you saying this is my fault?!"

"Tell me can you tell if an alarm has been tampered with to make it look like they were on?" Black Cat asked.

"Of course I can tell!" Gizmo shouted out.

"Now tell me what would happen if someone turns off an alarm making it look like it was on if it was already set up that way?"

"It would turn back on." Gizmo stated only to see where he was going with this.

"Are you saying the alarms had been turned back on?" Jinx asked.

"That's impossible! I would of known if the alarms were already shut off!" Gizmo shouted out. "He's lying!"

Just then the Titan's came crashing down from the roof. Black Cat just stared at Gizmo while giving a smug smile. "Still think I'm lying?" He asked.

Gizmo just turned towards Jinx. "This is your fault! Your stupid bad luck caused this!" He screamed out.

Jinx just gave Gizmo another angry glare as Black Cat gave a small smirk. "Let me guess, he's the type of person who passes the buck to someone else instead of taking responsibility for his mistakes right?" He asked.

"Yes." Jinx said as she rolled her eyes and Mammoth just nodded.

"Thought so." Black Cat said.

The Titans just watched the conversation between the four. They had no idea who Black Cat was or what he was doing there. "Who's the new guy?" Cyborg asked.

"He looks like he's connected to Catwoman." Beast Boy replied.

"I haven't heard anything about Cat Woman having an apprentice." Robin muttered as he then called out to Black Cat. "Hey you!" He shouted getting Black Cat's attention. "Who are you and what's your connection to Catwoman?"

Black Cat turned to face Robin. "The name is Black Cat and I do not have a connection to Catwoman." He replied. "Why does everyone think that? Just because I'm dressed as a cat and in a museum I'm automatically related to Catwoman."

"Well you are dressed as a cat." Raven stated.

"Correction a black cat." Black Cat responded.

"And why do you dress as the black cat?" Starfire asked.

Black Cat just gave a small smile. "What do you think happens when a black cat crosses your path?" He asked.

"The cat crosses by to get to the other side does it not?" Starfire asked causing Black Cat to snicker.

"No, Starfire. They bring bad luck." Robin said.

"So you can use bad luck to your advantage?" Raven asked.

"Correct." Black Cat answered.

"Oh so you are the Jinx's boyfriend?" Starfire asked.

Gizmo and Mammoth just started laughing as Jinx's face turned red. "No! I'm not dating him!" She shouted. "We just met tonight!"

Robin just looked at Black Cat. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I came here to get something that doesn't belong in a museum when these three showed up with the intent on robbing the place. Shorty there did not realize that I already turned of the alarm and unwittingly turned it back on thus making my appearance known to you. I had maintained no proof of my existence until tonight." Black Cat explained.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! It was Jinx who caused it with her bad luck!" Gizmo yelled out.

Black Cat just stared at him as he quickly vanished and reappeared right in front of him picking him up. "I am getting sick and tired of you blaming her for your mistakes. If you really want to see bad luck at work let me show you mine." He said in an angry tone as he then tossed him aside while his jet pack started to fly all over the museum eventually crashing into a wall.

"Thank you for that." Jinx said as she gave a small smile.

"He was getting on my nerves." Black Cat replied as then turned towards the Titans. "I'm going to leave now since I got what I came here for."

"You're not going anywhere! You just admitted to stealing something plus I'm pretty sure you're responsible for multiple break ins at different museums where someone broke in without tripping the alarms to only steal one object." Robin said.

"Yeah that was me." Black Cat responded. "The objects I take are things that should not be in a museum. Now are you going to let me leave or are you going to make me cross your paths?"

Robin just gave out a scowl as he then yelled out. "Titans go!"

"Cross your paths it is." Black Cat said as he gave a small smirk as Robin came running towards him with his staff in hand. Black Cat just dodged each swipe threw at him until he jumped right on top of his staff right at the end of it while he was holding it.

"Get off!" Robin shouted.

Black Cat gave another small smirk as he said. "Okay." He then jumped of the staff but as he jumped off it the end robin was holding broke out of his hands and hit Robin right in the chin knocking him down. Before Black Cat could say anything Cyborg began blasting with projectiles. Black Cat saw this and began dodging each blast while jumping towards him eventually landing right in front of him. "That's enough of that." Black Cat said as he touched Cyborg's arm causing it to started to glitch as he tried to fire another blast only for it malfunction and backfire on him causing him to fly into a wall. "Don't you hate it when your electronics just start to malfunction for no reason?"

"Enough!" Starfire shouted as she flew right towards him.

Black Cat just smiled as he saw this. "Catch me if you can." He said as began running making sure to jump and dodge each blast she sent his way.

Starfire just kept following him not letting him out of her sight. "You will not get away so surrender!" She shouted.

"Oh Starfire, who said I was trying to get away." Black Cat said as he jumped on to a banner and jumped off of it the second Starfire was near him causing her to fly into the banner and crash into a wall. Black Cat just gave another smirk until he heard the sound of snorting he turned around to see Beast Boy who was transformed into a bull. Black Cat noticed a red banner near him and grabbed it holding it in both his hands. "This should be interesting." He said as he then shouted. "Toro!" Beast Boy just gave out a snort and charged right at him. Black Cat managed to move out of the way as Beast Boy charged right pass him. He then gave out a whistle causing Beast Boy to turn around and charge at him again but Black Cat moved out of his way again. He then gave out another whistle causing Beast Boy to turn around yet again seeing Black Cat holding the red banner again. "I would not charge at me if I were you." He said as he smiled. Beast Boy just gave out another snort and charged right at him only for Harry to move the red banner out of the way and for him to see there was a giant metal statue right in front of him causing him to crash into and knock himself out. "I tried to warn him." Black Cat said. "How he didn't notice the giant statue behind me is beyond me."

"That's Beast Boy for you. He get's so much into the fight he fails to notice his surroundings." Raven said as she appeared before Black Cat. "I suggest you give up now since you have no chance against me."

"Oh yeah, you're the magic user." Black Cat said as he then thought to himself for a moment and then said. "Well I think I'll take a chance."

"Suit yourself." Raven said as she began to chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted as a blanket of darkness went flying towards Black Cat who was just giving a small smirk. As the blanket surrounded and closed in on him a bright light began to break through it. Dozens of cats made of light began jumping through the darkness running towards Raven eventually merging together into one big cat and pounced on her knocking her out.

Black Cat gave a small chuckle and decided to leave only for Robin to block his way. "Fight me!" He shouted.

"Okay." Black Cat said. "But remember you asked for it." Black Cat then ran right towards Robin at a quick speed appearing before in a flash to deliver a quick kick which Robin barely managed to block. "That was a good block though a little slow. You may want to be quicker if you want to beat me." He said.

"Shut up!" Robin shouted as he began striking at Black Cat only for him to dodge each strike. "Hold still!"

Black Cat just gave a huge yawn as he continued to dodge Robin's attack. "Okay, I'm bored." He said as he caught Robin's kick and threw him back like it was nothing. "I got other places to go so forgive me for ending this so soon." He said as ran towards Robin and began to pummel him with punches and kicks until Robin could barely stand. Black Cat then went up to him and said. "Now I went easy on you. All you need is to rest for a day or two. And remember you asked for this fight because the whole time I was just defending myself." He then blew towards Robin causing him to fall down. Black Cat then looked around and saw Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth leaving. He decided not to think much of it and left unaware they were watching the whole fight and that Gizmo had recorded it for Brother Blood. Black Cat then left the museum and made his way to a dark alley making sure no one was around as he took off his mask to reveal himself to be Harry. Harry pulled out the red amulet he stole. "Can't have you falling into their hands." He said as he then disappeared.

THE NEXT NIGHT

Harry had just got done placing the amulet he stole in a place only he can access. He had made it his mission to obtain certain powerful artifacts that Voldemort and Dumbledore would want and seal them off before they could even get their hands on them. Harry had been stealing artifacts like that and doing odd jobs for certain people that include assassination or in his work crossing paths. He had found out a lot when he found a teacher to teach him how to wield his magic including what really happened that night and who the true boy who lived was. Harry knew that both sides would come looking for him eventually and realized he needed more than magic to go against them. His teacher, Felix Faust knew someone who could teach Harry and introduced him to Slade Wilson A.K.A. Deathstroke. Deathstroke had taken an immediate interest when he heard Harry's story and agreed to train him. Deathstroke explained to Harry that if he was going to be his student then he would need to prepare himself since he wasn't going to easy on him and hit him with everything he had. Harry just agreed telling him he needed to be well prepared for when his world came to find him and try to drag him back. Deathstroke just admired Harry for his determination and began his training. With both Deathstroke and Felix Faust as his teachers Harry had given his all learning from them. Eventually he decided to set up shop as a mercenary when he was done learning doing certain jobs while obtaining certain objects that the wizarding world may come for. He had done great making sure the Justice League and other heroes did not know about his existence until last night at the museum. He just cursed to himself that all it took was a so called genius inventor who claimed he could spot an alarm that was turned off but made to look like it was on only for him not to see that. The only bright side of the night was meeting Jinx. He never knew there was a metahuman who had similar powers like his luck magic. He could only imagine life was hard for her and hoped she would find her place in this world. Not to mention he did think she was cute.

Harry just shook his head of all thoughts as he planned out his next move. He was planning on leaving town soon but wanted to at least take a stroll around town before he left. It was something he did after every job. Harry put his costume back on and left the warehouse he was staying at. He immediately began jumping from roof to roof while making sure to stick to the shadows. He managed to make his way to the tallest building and took the time to look at the entire city from it. He was so enchanted by the view he failed to notice someone approaching him.

"It's a beautiful scene isn't it?" A girl's voice said.

Harry turned around to see it was Jinx. "Yes it is cutie." He said.

"Cutie?" Jinx asked confused by what he called her.

"What? I think you're cute so I decided to call you that." He replied.

Jinx just gave a small blush and smiled. She had to admit even though she couldn't see his face because of his mask she did think he had beautiful eyes not to mention a good figure. "Alright, I'll let you have that." She said. "Anyway I'm here to talk to you."

"About what?"

"We told our headmaster about you and he would like to invite you to attend our academy." She told him.

"Thanks but no thanks." Harry replied. "Schools and me don't go well together plus I was already taught by the best and it would be an insult to them if I went to learn the basics again."

Jinx just gave a small frown. "Well I tried asking nicely but it looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." She said as she then shouted out. "NOW!" Just then Gizmo came flying out of the shadows hitting Harry with a net that immediately wrapped around him spraying him with a gas that began knocking him out. Before he passed out Jinx walked towards him. "Sorry about this but our headmaster made it very clear to us that you were to come with us." She said as he then passed out.

A LITTLE BIT LATER AT H.I.V.E. ACADEMY

Harry just gave a huge yawn as he felt himself about to wake up. He could hear the sound of voices around him and opened his eyes to see Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth standing next to a man in some kind of robe. Harry could obviously see that this man was in charge however one thing just popped into Harry's mind when he saw this man. "Are you a cult leader?" He asked earning snickers from everyone in the room including Jinx.

The robed man just maintained a neutral look on his face. "Cute." He said as he gave a sigh and a small smile. "No Black Cat, I can assure you that I'm not a cult leader. My name is Brother Blood and I happen to be the headmaster of H.I.V.E. Academy."

"Are you sure you're not a cult leader because your name definitely sounds like one." Harry said again earning snickers from everyone in the room.

Brother Blood just gave a huge scowl as he angrily yelled out. "ENOUGH!" His shout had caused everyone to stop their snickering as they instantly cowered at his command. He then looked at Harry. "Let me get to the point on why you're here Black Cat." He said.

"Oh I know why I'm here." Harry replied. "You want me to attend your school even though I said no to your students offer."

Brother Blood gave a small smile. "Correct." He said. "You're definitely a bright young man."

"Save your breath." Harry said. "You can give a detailed explanation on your school but the fact is I learned everything I needed to know from the best and your school can't compare to their teachings. So instead of explaining the benefits of your school, offering me any food, or giving me any Kool-Aid to drink how about you just let me go."

The look on Brother Blood's face immediately turned to an angry one. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice." He said as he signaled the guards to grab Harry. He then turned towards Jinx. "Jinx, I'm afraid this academy can no longer teach you as you're clearly not meant to be a villain. I'm sorry to say but you have no place in this academy."

Jinx just gave a shock and sad look hearing this. "Please don't kick me out! This is the only place that accepted me!" She shouted out as tears began to come out of her eyes. "Please at least tell me why!"

Harry just gave a sigh. "He's expelling you because he wants me to be your replacement. He knows I'm a lot more powerful than you and he wants the best." He told her as he turned towards Brother Blood. "You remind me of someone I really hate. In fact you two have a lot in common. You're both headmasters, you're both cult leaders, and you're both users. In fact i would be surprised if you see all the students here as pawns you can use. I know that's what he sees his students as. I really despise people like you." He said.

"Lucky for me you will no longer be thinking that when I'm done reeducating on seeing things my way." Brother Blood said as he approached Harry and stood in front of him looking him in the eyes. His eyes then started to glow red as he looked into Harry's eyes only for him to fall backwards clutching his head as he screamed in pain.

Harry just gave a small smirk. "Yeah I was taught how to keep people out of my head so stuff like that won't work on me." He said.

Brother Blood just gave a small growl. "No matter. Luckily there's another way to make you comply." He said as he turned towards Jinx who was still crying. "Jinx after thinking it over I realize there is something you would be good at here." Brother Blood then looked at Gizmo and Mammoth and nodded causing Mammoth to grab Jinx and carry her towards Harry placing her next to him. Gizmo then placed a pair of cuffs on Harry and her connecting them. "I was told your power can't work against his so I had Gizmo create a pair of cuffs that would make sure both of your powers would be canceled out that way I can get Black Cat to become a model student. You should be grateful that you have a use to this academy."

Jinx just gave a devastated look seeing how Brother Blood was using her to get Harry to obey him and was hurt that the people she thought were her friends had betrayed her. Sadly she knew villains could never truly be friends with each other since it was taught that they would villains would always double cross each other when the opportunity presented itself. Harry just glared at Brother Blood making sure to show the anger he had. "You're exactly like him." Harry growled out. "Just seeing others as pawns to use and dispose of. It's something that really pisses me off!" Just then a statue behind Brother Blood exploded shocking him.

"How are you doing that?! The cuffs should be canceling out your powers!" Brother Blood shouted out.

"Newsflash you idiot! There's more to me than bad luck." Harry replied. "It might help shed light on the questions you have about me if I told you who one of my teachers was. Would you like to know?"

Brother Blood just glared at Harry. "Tell me." He said.

"Felix Faust." Harry replied shocking everyone in the room.

"That would mean you can use magic." Brother Blood said shocked that he had a student of Felix Faust in front of him.

"Yeah, I was born with the ability to use magic the bad luck I inherited from an ancestor of mine. Felix helped me utilize my luck into a magic style." Harry said as he looked at the shock faces in the room. "You know seeing the looks on everyone here I may as well tell you who my other teacher was. I mean you're probably wondering who taught me how to fight. I'll tell you it was Deathstroke." Everyone in the room started gasping and shouting how it couldn't be true causing Harry to start laughing. "You go ahead and think what you want but think about it. What do you think those two would do if they heard someone was claiming to be taught by them? Why they would kill them for being a huge liar."

Everyone just agreed with Harry as Brother Blood gave out a another growl. "Even if that's true you're not going anywhere!" He screamed out.

"That's what you think. Perhaps I should show what I can do." Harry said as he raised his left hand and waved it around once producing a huge gust of wind that blew everyone away. Brother Blood managed to stay in place. Letting out a scowl he yelled out to his guards to capture Harry. Harry just turned towards Jinx who was just standing there not knowing what to do. "Sorry about this but it's time to leave." He said as he picked her up into his arms and held her like a princess being rescued.

Jinx just snapped out of the state she was in when Harry did that and looked at his face. To be honest she felt a bit happy and started to blush but the fact was that he just picked her up against her will. "Put me down!" She shouted.

"Not until we're out of here. So until then just hold on tight." Harry told her as she just held tightly to him. Harry then started running around the room dodging the projectile attacks from the guards. He jump around for a bit even managed to jump towards the ceiling and then landed in front of Brother Blood. "Oh look I crossed your path." He said. Brother Blood just gave a confused look until he realized what Harry had meant as he quickly jumped out of the way causing Brother Blood to get hit by the guards' blasts causing him to fall to the ground. When the guards realized who they hit they immediately began backing away as Brother Blood gave out a huge growl while he was about to get up only to notice Harry jump in front of him again. "Oops crossed your path twice." He said as he then jumped away and ran off into another room with Jinx in his arms.

Brother Blood had no idea what Harry had meant until he started to hear something to crack above him. He looked up to see the ceiling begin to crumble and fall right on top him. Brother Blood had managed to stay conscious as he got himself out of the rumble but he started to hear explosions going off all over the academy and knew who was causing it. "That little brat. I'm going to show him why you don't disobey the headmaster!" He screamed out as he ran after Harry.

Harry had managed to make it to the roof of the academy with Jinx still in his arms. As he looked around to see if it was clear Jinx began to hit him. "Put me down!" She shouted.

Harry just looked at her and gazed into her pink eyes causing her to blush. "Okay, the coast is clear anyway." He said as he placed her right next to him.

"Thank you." She said as she then looked at the cuffs connecting them to each other. "Now how are we going to get these cuffs Gizmo made for us off?" She asked.

"That's easy." He said as he placed his left hand on her cuff and began to channel a red aura that instantly dissolve the cuff into ash. Jinx just looked at her freed hand amazed at what Harry just did as he then ripped his cuff off of him with ease. Harry then turned to face her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"No I'm not." She replied as she turned away from his face. "I've just been kicked out of the only place I ever thought of as my home and betrayed by the people I thought of as my friends."

"I'm sorry about that." Harry replied. "But for what it's worth your headmaster is the type of person who doesn't see you as a student. He only sees pawns that he can use and will dispose of any he feels are useless to him if something better comes along. To be honest this place doesn't deserve someone like you if they willing to throw away a dedicated student like you."

Jinx just gave a small smile hearing that but before she could say anything Brother Blood came bursting through the floor. "YOU BRAT! I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHY NO ONE DEFIES BROTHER BLOOD!" He screamed out as he then fired energy blasts right at Harry.

Harry with a small smirk on his face as he then took a step forward as he held his right hand out towards the headmaster causing a black ball of fire to form. He then waved his hand causing it launch towards Brother Blood while dissolving the energy blasts aimed at him. When it hit him Brother Blood fell to the ground. "Get it through your thick skull, you can beat me." Harry said as he stood in front of him. "In fact you should be grateful that I didn't go all out because you would be in a coma and your academy would be in rubble so let me give you this option. You can either let me go or have me unleash all of my power on you. You decide."

Brother Blood gave a growl hearing that but he knew he had no chance against Harry. "You can go." He said.

Harry just smiled as he said. "Smart move." He then walked away.

Brother Blood then turned towards Jinx. "Jinx, given the circumstances I would like to correct my mistake of expelling you and welcome you back to the academy." He said.

Harry just stepped in his tracks after hearing that. "I can't believe the nerve of this guy." He muttered to himself.

Jinx just gave Brother Blood an offended look. "Are you serious?!" She shouted out. "You kicked me out because you found someone who was more powerful than me and when he wouldn't submit you decided to use me like a tool to cancel out his powers! You proved tonight you don't see me as a student but a tool that you can use and throw away! So I want you to take your offer and shove it!"

Harry just gave a small chuckle and smiled. "Smart girl." He said.

Brother Blood just gave out a scowl. "You seem to think I'm giving you a choice well you're wrong! You're coming back even if I have to drag you back!" He screamed out as he got up.

Jinx just scowled back at the headmaster. "I'm not going to let you!" She shouted at she activated her powers.

Brother Blood let out a small chuckle. "Jinx, you sadly forget that I know everything you can do as I am your headmaster! Perhaps I should remind you!" He shouted as he ran up to her dodging the blasts she was sending his way and appeared before her smacking her to the other side of the roof.

Jinx just gave a frown. She knew she had no chance against Brother Blood but she was not going back to the academy. Not after everything that had just happened. She then noticed Harry standing right next to her. "Are you here to save me?" She asked.

"No, I'm going to help you beat him." Harry replied.

Jinx just gave a surprised look at him as she got back up. "And how are you going to do that?" She asked.

"Well, you know our powers can't be used against each other because they would cancel each other out."

"Yeah."

"So what do you think would happen if we combined them together for one powerful attack?"

Jinx just gave a mischievous smile hearing that. "Why that would chaotic." She said.

"Not to mention catastrophic." Harry replied as he smiled back.

"It would be extremely bad if something like that happened." Jinx told him.

"So what do you say?" Harry asked as he held out his right hand.

"Well why not? After all I would love to see what a jinx and a black cat can do together." She replied as she placed her left hand in his right hand.

"On the count of three we show him true bad luck." Harry said as Jinx nodded.

"One." Jinx said as her eyes turned pink and she pointed her right hand towards Brother Blood.

"Two." Harry said as he pointed his left hand towards Brother Blood.

"THREE!" They shouted together as they both unleashed their combined power together.

Brother Blood just watched the Harry and Black Cat talk. He didn't think much of it at first but then saw Harry offer his hand and Jinx taking it. It was at that moment he knew something bad was going to happen as they started counting pointing their hands at him. Brother Blood just stood there in frozen in fear as he felt their combined power. He just trembled as they reached three and fired a huge energy blast that started to shake the academy at him. When it hit him he felt like he was burning and being hit at the same time as he went flying into a nearby wall. They academy just started rumbling and shaking until the blast finally stopped. When it did Brother Blood who was barely awake just collapsed to the ground.

"Well that was extremely unfortunate for him." Harry said as Jinx gave a small smile back. Just then the academy started to shake as parts of it started to fall apart. "I think we just destroyed the academy with our powers." He said as he then noticed something. "And I sense the Titans nearby." Harry then grabbed Jinx pulling and holding her right next to him. "Sorry about this but I think we should leave together." Jinx just nodded as she did not want to face the Titans after what had just happened. Harry then looked at Brother Blood once last time. "If I were you I cut back on the Kool Aid. I think that's the reason why you lost." He said as he then disappeared with Jinx.

BACK AT HARRY'S HIDEOUT

Harry and Jinx had just appeared back at the warehouse he was staying at. "You may want to stay here with me until the heat dies down." He said as he released her from his arms. "I have a feeling people are going to be looking for us." As Jinx just nodded Harry noticed the look on her face and just hugged her. "Let it out." He said. "I know you want to and I'm not going to judge so just let it out."

Jinx immediately began crying into his chest. "I trusted them so much!" She cried out. "And I was thrown away like nothing." As Jinx continued crying Harry just said nothing as he held her. Eventually she stopped crying and broke out of the hug. "Thank you. I needed that." She said.

"Don't mention it." Harry said as he took off his mask.

"Are you sure you want to do that in front of me?" She asked.

"For some reason I trust you." Harry replied.

Jinx just took a good look at Harry's face and began to blush. She immediately pinched herself to help maintain her focus. "There's something I want to know." She said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"When you were talking with the headmaster you said he reminded you of someone. Who did you mean?" She asked when she then realized she may have been asking him something he didn't want to talk about. "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just wondering."

Harry just gave her a small smile. "It's okay. I think you deserve to know." He said. "You see I come from part of the world that normal people don't know about. It's a part that wants to stay hidden from the rest of the world due to fear of what normal people can't and don't want to understand. It's basically the magical part of the world."

"Magical part?"

"Yeah it's called the wizarding world." Harry answered. "You see there are people who are born with the power to use magic however they aren't metahumans but wizards and witches. Every country has there own laws and ministry. The part I come from is Magical Britain. Now there's something you should know about Magical Britain more importantly their ministry."

"What's that?"

"They're corrupt to the core. In fact they are so corrupt that the laws work in the favors for those who break it considering their status. Not only that but their so behind the times that they never heard of metahumans. In fact if they saw you they would probably label you a demon or dark creature. It's funny they hide from normal people because they can't and don't want to understand them however they're exactly the same when it comes to new stuff they don't know about." Harry then gave a small laugh. "And I can't forget how prejudice they are towards anything that isn't a pureblooded wizard or witch." Harry then saw Jinx had no idea what he meant and decided to explain how the status of blood worked in Magical Britain as well as the history including Voldemort and Dumbledore. When Harry had gotten to Dumbledore, Jinx immediately saw right away how much he sounded like Brother Blood. Using people and hiding behind them it disgusted her. She could see that now given what had happened to her. Eventually Harry had gotten to Voldemort and the prophecy telling her what really happened that night all the way to the events that lead him to leave his home and world.

"I can't believe what you just told me." Jinx said. "This Dumbledore guy just accused you of being evil instead of listening to about your luck. I mean the whole thing is sickening. Your parents ignoring you when it turns out you were the real one to defeat Voldemort on the word of that old crackpot!"

"That old crackpot carries a lot of power." Harry stated as he gave a chuckle. "Besides Magical Britain doesn't say people are good or evil but say they are light and dark. Which is really stupid since the so called leader of the light could be considered evil given some of his actions."

"You got a point." Jinx replied. "I still can't believe he suggested you go live with your mother's sister after he sealed your magic and erased your memories. What if Voldemort's followers came looking for you?"

"Well knowing him he would probably place some kind of protection around the house to make sure they couldn't find me."

"Seriously? What if they took the time to look in the phone book?" Jinx asked only to see the look Harry gave her. "Really? They never heard of a phone book?"

"No, but if they did then they could of found me." Harry said. "Anyway I started looking for a teacher to help me control my luck and found Felix. He helped find out what really happened that night as well as taught me about the both this world and the wizarding world."

"What about you're family? Don't you wonder about them?"

"No, not really." Harry answered. "Especially since my father decided to disown me from the family so my brother could become his heir. Like that would work."

"What do you mean?"

"You see my luck is sort of like a family magic that only a few people in my family had. In fact it's a type of magic that only the next heir can have." Harry replied. "My father thinks he's still in charge of the family but I'm the one who's in charge not him. I'm paying the goblins who run the Gringotts bank to keep letting him think that. I figure when the time is right I will reveal the truth to him but I have to do it in front of the goblins since I'm promise them they could watch me do it. They don't like him given the way he's treated him."

Jinx just gave an impressed smile hearing this. To be honest she felt a connection to Harry. He understood what it was like not to have control of your surroundings and she was glad there was someone who understood her. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"Well given everything that's happen, I'm gonna have to lay low for now. That means that I have to stay away from museums for now." Harry replied. "However since I do work as a mercenary I could probably find something to do in the meantime. What about you?"

Jinx just looked down towards the floor. "I really don't know." She said. "Everything I've known was taken from me. I don't know what's going to happen next for me."

"If you want you can come with me." Harry replied causing Jinx to give him a shocked look.

"Why are you inviting me to come with you?" She asked.

"Well, it's sort of my fault for what happened to you and I thought after what we did to that academy we could make a great team." Harry said. "I mean I have worked alone for a while but it might be nice to have someone helping me."

Jinx just gave a small smile. "If you okay with working with a jinx like me then I would be glad to go with you." She said.

"Only if you're okay with working with a black cat that tends to cross to many paths." Harry responded.

Jinx just walked towards Harry. "I get the feeling this is the start to something beautiful." She said.

Harry smile until he realized something and face palmed himself. "I can't believe I haven't even did this yet!" He shouted.

"Did what?"

"Tell you my name." He replied.

"Well what is it?" Jinx asked since she was really curious what his name was.

"It's Harry." He replied.

Jinx just looked at Harry and smile. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Harry." She said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Jinx." He replied. With the introductions done the two of them took off. Who knows where they were going or what they would be doing but one things for sure. The world had better watch out for a Black Cat with a Jinx bringing whatever bad luck for those who cross their paths.

THE END

* * *

 **Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to.** **The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
